


Stargazing

by Ave Estrella (Averli)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Gabriel can speak Spanish, Gen, Jack understands Spanish and can speak it some, Jackbriel, M/M, Other, Short Story, like super short story, morreyeson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averli/pseuds/Ave%20Estrella
Summary: Jack and Gabriel stargaze and Jack is there for Gabriel, as always.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the top songs this short story was heavily inspired by (in order of reference, mostly). I even incorporate some lyrics from them into the story. I greatly recommend giving them a listen, possibly while reading (though my story is super short, rip).
> 
> The Silence Remains - 3 Doors Down  
> Time After Time - Quietdrive  
> A Sky Full Of Stars - Coldplay  
> Take On The World - You Me At Six  
> rely - flor  
> Watching Over Me - Thousand Foot Krutch
> 
> Words in superscript are translations of words/phrases in Spanish.
> 
> I'm no pro writer, please excuse my mistakes in format, grammar, etc. :x

####  **_Simpatía_ **

⚜

Gabriel sighed as he watched the stars sparkle in the clear sky. It was a cool summer night, but he wasn't cold, he was wearing his signature forest green hoodie and lying in a field, stargazing and thinking, as usual.

"Gabriel?"

He turned slightly. It was Jack. He often found Gabriel here. Though he had been finding him here more often lately.

"Gabe, what are you thinking about? You've seemed a bit down lately." Jack sat down beside him and looked from Gabriel to the sky.

Gabriel shrugged slightly and kept searching the sky.

Jack saw him shrug out of the corner of his eye, he sighed and turned to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Talk to me, Gabe. I might not be able to fix everything but I'll try my best to help you feel better."

Gabriel sighed and sat up. He looked at Jack for a few moments, then back to the sky. "It's stupid, really."

"I doubt it, tell me." Jack kept his eyes on him.

Gabriel took a deep breath and looked sideways at Jack, then back at the sky.

"I don't like fame and attention and all, you know that, but sometimes I feel like I don't get much recognition for all I do. Overwatch is the heroes, no one knows of the ones who make it possible for those heroes to do what they do." He sighed and looked down, then up at the moon. "Ah, _olvídalo (forget it)._ I just said I didn't like fame and attention."

Jack put an arm around him. "Gabriel, it's fine to want recognition and to be appreciated. All of Overwatch is grateful for what you and Blackwatch does to help us, some of the things Overwatch would be looked down upon for doing, though that thing might not be bad..." He sighed and looked up at the stars. "The world is strange. They want to be protected but don't realize what all it involves. You and Blackwatch honestly do the real work, Overwatch is just a peacetalking, do-it-by-the-book organization, only half of real protection." He looked back to Gabriel, who had now returned Jack's gesture and put an arm around him. "Blackwatch and Overwatch can only protect the world together, one or the other won't do. The world needs both, even if they don't realize it. Even if they never know one exists."

Gabriel closed his eyes as Jack hugged him. "Gabriel Reyes, I know your name, I know what all you do, if no one else ever does. I appreciate you more than you'll ever know. I would give you all the medals and the statue if you wanted it."

Gabriel smiled slightly as he hugged him back. "What would I want with a statue of you?"

Jack laughed. "You know what I mean, a statue of you instead."

Gabriel chuckled and nodded. "I know." He sighed and hugged him tighter. "Jack, thank you. You always know what to say. _No te merezco (I don't deserve you)._"

" _Cállate (shut up [meant jokingly/kindly here])_, yes you do."

⚜

 _And just say the word, we'll take on the world_  
_Just say you're hurt, we'll face the worst_  
_Nobody knows you the way that I know you_  
_Look in my eyes. I will never desert you._  
_And just say the word, we'll take on the world_


End file.
